


The Fallen Angel's Spell

by ZippyZapmeister



Series: I Wrote So Much DiaMaru In This 'Verse That It Gets Its Own Series [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Hypnotism, Sex Magic, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Hanamaru convinces Dia to try a little bit of Yohane's magic in the bedroom...but it won't work, right?





	The Fallen Angel's Spell

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably the last thing in this series i'll write for a while so i might just mark it as complete

Hanamaru rarely went to Yoshiko’s apartment. Even when they were little, playdates didn’t happen often, because Hanamaru always ended up terrified of Yoshiko’s...peculiar furnishings in her bedroom. However, she ended up having to go anyway. Yoshiko hadn’t came to class that day, and Hanamaru couldn’t leave her without her notes without feeling guilty. Thankfully, Dia had told her that it was okay for them to meet at their apartment late, and even praised her for being so considerate. Of course, after receiving praise from Dia, Hanamaru had no choice but to go.

 

Thankfully, as she approached Yoshiko’s room, she saw that the lights were on, for once, coming through the small crack in the door.  _ Did she just stay home to play video games again? This would have been a waste... _ Not only that, but it seemed like Yoshiko was on the phone or had company, because Hanamaru heard her voice as she grew closer...but nobody was replying.  _ So, she  _ is  _ on the phone, then! _ Hanamaru imagined Dia’s face if she had seen something like that.

 

Hanamaru reached Yoshiko’s room, but her hand stopped short of the doorknob when she heard what Yoshiko was saying. “Do you enjoy being completely at my mercy, little demon? Answer me.”

 

“Yes, Yohane-sama,” came the blank reply, from none other than Riko. Something about her voice was...void of all emotion, empty. Hanamaru wasn’t even sure it was Riko until she opened the door, and-

 

“Zuramaru?!” Yoshiko instantly turned her head, releasing Riko from her grasp. They were both clad in lingerie, but Riko’s bra was skewed, as if someone had been trying to desperately fondle through it. Hanamaru squealed and covered her eyes, but Yoshiko was already angry. “What are you doing here?!”

 

“Uh, y-your notes, z-zura,” Hanamaru said, resisting the urge to peek through her fingers. She was kind of scared to. However, she peeled her hands away, surveying the room. Riko had the same blank expression on her face that could be heard through her voice. Even as Yoshiko scrambled to clothe herself (and Riko, curiously) Riko remained in the same position, staring at the wall as Yoshiko yanked her shirt over her head. There was a worn, open book with a pendant on top of it sitting on Yoshiko’s bed. “Wh-what’s wrong with Riko-chan, zura?”

 

Yoshiko finished dressing herself, then hissed, “Nothing. It’s n-none of your business.” Turning to Riko, Yoshiko said, “Just...l-lay down, or something...”

 

A bit stiffly, but instantly, Riko was laying down on her side on Yoshiko’s bed, facing the window. Hanamaru was a little bit horrified, but also intrigued. “There’s something wrong, you can’t tell me otherwise!”

 

Yoshiko gave Hanamaru a sideways glance before grabbing her book and the pendant inside of it, getting off of the bed. “I-I tried one of my spells on Lily,” she explained. She walked over to Hanamaru and lifted the pendant. Hanamaru looked away, unsure of what power it held...if any. However, from the glimpse she had of it, she could see that it was dark purple, a bit translucent, and oval shaped. “See? She just has to stare into this while I say the incantation, and then she’s like this until I say it again and wave the pendant. Keep your mouth shut about this, okay?”

 

Hanamaru wouldn’t dream of telling anybody about that...except Dia, maybe. But she wasn’t even thinking about that. She was still trying to wrap her head around the situation. “You hypnotized her, zura?”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t call it...it’s not...” Yoshiko paused, then gave a one-shouldered shrug. “It’s just her giving herself to me, th-that’s all! She wanted to do it, so...I’m not doing anything wrong!”

 

“I’m not judging you, zura,” Hanamaru said quickly. And she was telling the truth. She liked that wording...Riko “giving herself” to Yoshiko. That perfectly described what she felt for Dia. She liked  _ giving _ herself to Dia. “So, what do you do, once she’s hypnotized?”

 

“She’s  _ not _ being hypnotized.” Yoshiko slammed the book shut around the pendant. “It’s more like a spell to make them your...slave, kind of. So I just cast it on her and then tell her what I want her to do. But, like I said, she knows that we’re doing it, and I didn’t force-”

 

Ignoring Yoshiko’s desperate attempts to convince Hanamaru of her innocence, Maru said, “That sounds nice, zura. Mistress...I-I mean, Dia-chan and I like to do things like that, sometimes.” Hanamaru hoped Yoshiko wouldn’t notice her slip-up. Everybody knew that her and Dia were dating, but of course, the extent of their relationship wasn’t known to anyone but themselves. Yoshiko gave her a skeptical look, and she continued, “I mean, I like to...do what she wants.”

 

“Yeah, but, this is different,” Yoshiko said, tentatively. Hanamaru could tell that Yoshiko knew what was coming next. “Under this spell, there’s no second thoughts, y’know? Lily does what I tell her to. Period. And I can do anything, too, but she won’t remember a single thing.”

 

“I like that, zura.”

 

“You can’t be serious. Do you know how much trust that takes?!”

 

“I am! And Dia-chan and me trust each other, a lot,” Hanamaru insisted. “S-so much, that I want to try it!”

 

Yohane frowned, looking over at Riko. She seemed to be sleeping, but when Hanamaru looked closer, she saw that her eyes were open. Hanamaru shuddered. Yohane turned back to Hanamaru, looking at her with serious eyes. “You have to make sure Dia won’t tell anybody. Seriously, I don’t want to get in trouble! Call her, right now. And make her promise not to tell.”

 

Hanamaru grew giddy with excitement, pulling out her cellphone. “I’ll go talk to her privately for a second, okay? Then I’ll bring the phone back here when I’m done, zura,” Hanamaru said. Yoshiko folded her arms as Hanamaru slipped into the living room, dialing Dia’s number by heart. That was one of the few things that she knew how to do, really...

 

Dia picked up after one ring. “Yes?”

 

“H-Hi, Mistress!”

 

Dia let out a shocked, slightly strangled noise. “Are you still at Yoshiko-san’s house, calling me that?!”

 

“Yes, but I’m in the living room. I don’t think she can hear me, zura.”

 

“...Just call me ‘Dia’. To be safe.” Hanamaru was  _ really _ sure that Yoshiko wouldn’t hear, but she knew better than to test Dia. “Did you drop off the notes? How is she feeling?”

 

Hanamaru had to choose her words carefully. She didn’t want to lie to Dia, but telling her that Yoshiko skipped school wouldn’t be too good, either... “Yeah, I did. And she’s doing fine. We even, um, talked a bit, zura...”

 

“About the notes?”

 

“N-no.”

 

“Then, what about?”

 

“W-we, uh-”

 

“You sound nervous.”

 

“Um...”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Hanamaru sighed. Dia couldn’t even give her a chance to collect herself! “We talked about her magic, a little bit, and there’s something I wanted to try, zura. With you.”

 

Dia went silent for a second, causing Hanamaru to shift her feet anxiously. “What is it that you want to try, exactly...? After all, none of that stuff works.”

 

Hanamaru almost told Dia that it  _ did _ work, she  _ saw _ it, but that would be selling Yoshiko  _ and _ Riko out. “If it doesn’t work, then there’s no harm in trying it, right, zura? I-it’s just a little spell...”

 

“Yes, but what does it do, is my question.”

 

“It’s...a love spell,” Hanamaru tried. “Kind of.”

 

“Hanamaru,” Dia said, her voice tinted with warning. “What is it?”

 

“...A h-hypnosis spell,” Hanamaru replied meekly. Dia quieted again, so Hanamaru decided to plead her case prematurely, knowing that a solid rejection was coming soon. “Please listen, zura! It’s not as bad as it sounds. Y-Yoshiko-chan told me that it’s a symbol of trust!” That wasn’t  _ exactly _ what Yoshiko had said, but Hanamaru wasn’t exactly lying. At least, not fully. “If I’m so vulnerable to you...then I have to trust you, right? Right?”

 

Dia let out a little “hm”, the kind that told Hanamaru she was thinking. Hanamaru waited with bated breath, before Dia carelessly replied, “I don’t see why we can’t try it. Like I said, Yoshiko-san’s magic doesn’t work. You made a very good point, though...in theory, being able to trust me would make sense, and I’m glad you value our relationship enough for something like that.”

 

Hanamaru was surprised at Dia’s response, if not a little bit insulted by her dismissiveness. It didn’t matter, though. Hanamaru knew that there was truth to Yoshiko’s magic, even if Dia didn’t. She’d see, soon, though. “So, can we try it today, zura?”

 

“If you’re so eager.”

 

“Yay! A-alright. Um, Yoshiko-chan wanted me to make you promise to not tell anybody, so-”

 

“Is it that serious...? Fine. Give her the phone, then.”

 

Hanamaru rushed back to Yoshiko’s room; Riko was still laying on the bed, but the book was open next to her, and she actually seemed to be sleeping. Yoshiko took the phone, and Hanamaru listened to Yoshiko whine to Dia for a couple of minutes...

 

But the whole time, her eyes were on that pendant.

* * *

Hanamaru came barreling in through the door of the apartment with a dusty black and gold book in her hand. As soon as her eyes landed on Dia, she squeaked, “Oh, no! Am I late, zura?!”

 

“No, you’re quite early,” Dia replied, setting down her book. “As am I. You’re not in trouble. Go put on your collar.”

 

“Whew! Alright.” Hanamaru thrusted the book into Dia’s hands, who grimaced. The book had obviously been mistreated in a manner of ways, and had been taped and glued in several places. It was clunky somewhere in the middle, as if someone had shoved something in it. “You can open it to the page with the pendant and look over the incantations, if you want, zura. Yoshiko-chan put a sticky note in there with instructions.”

 

Before Dia could ask, Hanamaru was bustling back to the bedroom, filled with more energy than Dia had ever seen her with. Dia opened the book gingerly, taking the pendant out and eyeing it. It just seemed like a regular necklace.  _ What a load of garbage, _ Dia thought, but she instantly stopped herself. If Hanamaru was so excited, then she would play along and let Hanamaru discover the truth for herself. Dia looked down at the book, the pages covered in curly script. She ignored it and grabbed the sticky note, which was covered in Yoshiko’s handwriting.

 

_ RULES AND REMINDERS: _

__ 1\. Be specific with commands if you want her to do something in particular. Sometimes the point doesn’t get across.  
__ 2\. Don’t leave the spell on for more than twenty-four hours!  
_ 3\. Follow rule number two _ __!!!  
_ 4\. Don’t perform  _ _ any _ _ other incantations in this book. That is  _ _ only _ __ for the great Yohane.  
__ 5\. She won’t remember any of this afterwards. Don’t abuse your power.  
_ 6\. She will do  _ _ anything _ _ with no exceptions so be careful what you ask her to do.  
_ __ 7\. To begin: wave the pendant in front of her face for thirty seconds...

 

Dia boredly read through the rest of the instructions. Really, she admired the amount of detail Yoshiko put into it, even if it was nothing but a childish lie. Dia finished reading the instructions, then looked at the incantations. Nothing but random words. Just as she closed it, Hanamaru came back out, in her collar. She was also wearing Dia’s favorite lingerie set; it was a bold red color, and the panties had a gorgeous lace trim. “How’s it look, Mistress?”

 

“You know you look gorgeous,” Dia said, standing up breathlessly. She pulled Maru into a kiss, wrapping her into a tight hug as she did. Suddenly, Dia felt like there were far too many layers of clothes between them, on both of their parts. As much as she loved the lingerie set, it looked so much better on the floor. “Let’s go get silly, Princess-”

 

“Wait, th-the book,” Hanamaru reminded. Dia tried not to cringe as she picked it up and carried it to the bedroom, taking Hanamaru with her free hand. When they got back there, Dia threw the book down and stripped to her own underwear, a deep black bra and panty set. She embraced Hanamaru again, that time kissing her neck and grabbing her cute ass. Just as Dia was starting to get into it (of course), Hanamaru murmured, “Mistress...w-we should put the spell on.”

 

_ She’s really not going to let this go, huh? _ Dia had never seen Hanamaru so tenacious about something! “Ah, yes, that’s right. Sure.” Dia detangled herself from Hanamaru. Admittedly, her heart warmed a little bit when she saw Hanamaru bouncing up and down excitedly on the bed. Dia opened up the book again, grabbing the pendant and the sticky note. She read over the instructions one more time before announcing, “I’m going to start now, okay? Any last words?”

 

Hanamaru flinched; it took Dia a second to realize that that sounded a little...morbid. “Um...I love you! And I trust you, zura,” Hanamaru said, grinning so hard that her eyes nearly shut. Dia nearly melted.  _ So cute. _

 

“I love you too, Princess. Keep your eyes on the pendant for me.” Nervously, Dia lifted the pendant and started to swing it back and forth, trying not to let her anxiety show. Hanamaru soothed her a little bit, with the way she obediently followed the pendant as it swung. Dia counted down from thirty, then looked down at the book. “Alright, let’s see...”

 

God, the words on the page looked like absolute  _ nonsense, _ like somebody had just took someone else’s face and smashed it into a keyboard. After a couple of seconds of staring at it, Dia finally took a wild guess, trying to pronounce the words as best as she could. The words felt clunky and awkward on her tongue; she wasn’t even sure if it was a real language. 

 

Once she had finished reading out the string of words, she looked up to see that Hanamaru was still following the pendant with her eyes. She looked normal. Or...did she? Dia furrowed her brow. Something felt unnatural, like there was a presence in the room that had suddenly left. Dia dropped the pendant, trying to calm herself down; of course, that couldn’t be. “It’s done, Princess. Nothing happened,” Dia said.

 

Hanamaru looked straight ahead, more into Dia’s neck than anything. 

 

“Did you hear me? I said it’s done.”

 

Nothing. Hanamaru’s chest rose and fell, and occasionally she blinked, but otherwise, she did not move.

 

“...That’s enough. If you don’t stop joking around, I’ll be forced to punish you.” Not even that got a reaction.  _ There’s no way it actually worked, _ Dia thought, staring at Hanamaru in disbelief. “...Say something!”

 

“Something.”

 

Dia scowled. “Seriously? Do you think that’s funny?” Hanamaru went silent again. Dia’s face went cold. She...had actually did it. Hanamaru was hypnotized. Dia could do  _ whatever she wanted. _ “Oh...my God. T-touch your nose.” Hanamaru lifted her hand and pressed her finger to her nose. “Okay, now put your hand back down on the bed.” Hanamaru’s hand flopped to the bed. Dia studied her face. It was so blank, emotionless...Dia flushed. Why was that so appealing? “No, no, Dia, get a hold of yourself. Hanamaru is your girlfriend, she’s...not a toy. Just get off and then cancel the spell.” Dia found it creepy that she was speaking aloud, but Hanamaru wasn’t reacting. Even if she  _ was _ under a spell, Dia felt like things were rather one-sided. “Look at me.”

 

Hanamaru looked up, meeting Dia’s eyes. Somehow, that was worse than no eye contact at all, seeing her golden eyes void of their spark. However, Dia pushed on. She leaned in and pressed her lips against Hanamaru’s, only to get no reaction. She pulled back and whispered, “When I kiss you, kiss me back.”

 

Hanamaru didn’t reply, of course, but when Dia tried again, Hanamaru opened her mouth, accepting Dia’s tongue. Hanamaru even moved her own, slowly, and perhaps a bit mechanically. Dia loved it. She easily took control, and Hanamaru could do nothing but try to keep up with her. When they pulled away, Hanamaru looked up at Dia, perhaps a bit expectantly, as if waiting for her next command. “You call me Mistress, okay?” Dia paused. She wanted to add a little life to Hanamaru. “And when I give you commands or ask you questions, you can sometimes respond with ‘yes, Mistress’. Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes, Mistress,” Hanamaru said simply. Her voice was so blank that Dia could barely tell it was her, but something about it made another gush of wetness seep into her panties.

 

“Take your bra off.” 

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

It was a simple task, and Hanamaru executed it as such, reaching back and swiftly unhooking her bra before taking it off and setting it to the side. “Now...fondle your breasts,” Dia commanded. She was starting to get a little more confident, with the initial shock of the spell wearing off. She had the power, right? Why not use it a little? Of course, Hanamaru rarely disobeyed her in the first place, but the control she had then was so much different. Hanamaru was so out of it that she was nothing  _ but _ Dia’s. Dia moaned at the thought as Hanamaru began to knead and squeeze her own chest. “Play with your nipples, too.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Hanamaru rolled her nipples between two of her fingers, her face showing no reaction. Dia would have loved to hear her whimpering or something like it, but her eyes were too focused on Hanamaru’s lovely breasts to worry too much about it. Dia removed her own bra as well, exposing her smaller but perkier breasts to the quickly-warming air of the bedroom. If Hanamaru noticed, she didn’t react, pinching her nipples absently.

 

“Take your panties off, too,” Dia said. Hanamaru removed her hands from her breasts and slid her panties down her soft, thick legs, placing it on top of her bra. Dia crawled over to her and pushed her back to lay down. Hanamaru compliantly stayed still, leaving her as an open book for Dia; her eyes didn’t leave Dia’s, still clinging to the command she was given earlier. Dia surveyed the smooth expanse of Hanamaru’s body, running her fingers wherever she chose. Despite the coldness of her expression, her skin was so warm. Dia gave her sides an affectionate squeeze before saying, “Open your legs.”

 

“Yes, Mistress.” Hanamaru spread her legs without hesitation, and Dia positioned her legs so that they were slightly bent at the knee.

 

Dia’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she feasted her eyes upon Hanamaru’s womanhood. It was glistening with arousal, and when Dia pressed two fingers to it and caressed it lovingly, her fingers became soaked with Hanamaru’s essence. “How interesting,” Dia said, punctuated with a shudder. “Even when you’re out of it like this, your body still reacts to me wonderfully...or have you been like this all along? How naughty, Princess.”

 

Both ideas excited Dia, but Hanamaru remained unphased. Wondering if there was any way at all to get a reaction, Dia got off of the bed, telling Hanamaru to stay. She took her underwear off as she pulled a box out from under the bed and grabbed a small vibrator. It was a toy that she usually only used to tease Hanamaru or punish her, but it would serve its purpose in any situation. Dia got on the bed, turning the toy to its highest setting. She circled it around Hanamaru’s slit before pushing it in. Hanamaru released a sigh, which satisfied Dia greatly.

 

In fact, she felt her excitement rising with every passing moment. All of the fear she had previously felt had quickly vanished. The waves of heat rushing through her body were quickly intensifying. Dia leaned down and kissed Hanamaru again, that time more fervent and desperate. Hanamaru tasted the same, like her sweet little Princess, but instead, she was completely controlled. When Dia pulled away, she asked, “Are you mine, Princess?”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

Dia tilted Hanamaru’s chin up with her forefinger, trying to get a good look at her expressionless face. The absent tone in Hanamaru’s voice and the lifeless, submissive stare in her eyes did nothing to curb Dia’s rampant arousal. Part of her still felt a little sick for enjoying such a thing, using Hanamaru and playing with her as if she were little more than a doll, but knowing how much Hanamaru wanted it made her feel a lot better. “You’ll do anything I say?”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

Hanamaru’s face had gone flushed, probably from the vibrations caressing the inside of her walls. Dia kissed her again, chaste but passionate all the same. “Lay back, then. I’m going to sit on your face, and you’re going to make me come. Understand, Princess?”

 

“Yes, Mistress.”

 

Dia somehow hadn’t gotten tired of hearing that, and she wasn’t sure she would. Just hearing Hanamaru’s dazed voice declaring her infinite submission made her even wetter. Dia gave Hanamaru one last kiss to the temple before mounting her face, clutching the headboard. Surprisingly, Hanamaru stalled for a split second, but when Dia gave the tiniest little rock of her hips, Hanamaru jumped into action. 

 

Her tongue moved quite rhythmically, almost mechanically, but Dia certainly didn’t mind. Hanamaru’s tonguework was usually wild and desperate, but it seemed that when she was fueled by the need to respond to commands rather than desire, she was much more business-like. The steady flicks of her tongue against Dia’s lower lips provided an immense amount of pleasure, but it was much different from the more primal energy that Dia was used to. It felt like a slow coiling in her gut, as if the warmth from her loins was stretching and spreading outward into the rest of her. 

 

For a second, Dia just sat atop Hanamaru’s face, letting her do all of the work. Then, when the itch became a little more insistent, Dia started to roll her hips again, gripping the headboard tighter. Hanamaru’s movements remained the same, but Dia couldn’t help wanting a little more. “Move a little faster, Princess,” Dia said, the slightest hint of breathlessness in her voice.

 

Despite the wavering quality of Dia’s voice, Hanamaru obeyed instantly, lapping at Dia more quickly. Dia sank deeper onto Hanamaru’s face, grinding against it more than anything. She could just barely hear the vibrator inside of Hanamaru’s tight pussy over her own pants and moans. Knowing that Hanamaru was so utterly under her control whilst giving her pleasure gave her such a rush! She let one hand drop from the headboard to grab Hanamaru’s hair, pulling her upwards a little bit.

 

Dia thrusted her hips particularly hard, and involuntarily cried out loudly when Hanamaru’s tongue brushed against her clit lightly. She moved her hips in the same way, biting her lip when she felt the soft squishy surface of Hanamaru’s tongue on her. “Inside,” Dia snapped, the pressure building quickly inside of her. However, Hanamaru kept doing the same thing she was before. Frustrated, Dia realized that she probably hadn’t been specific enough... “P-Princess, fuck me...with your tongue...please.”

 

That got across pretty well; Hanamaru eased her tongue inside of Dia. To Dia’s surprise, when she started to feel the sticky push and pull of Hanamaru’s tongue, she felt it wriggling and twisting against her walls. Dia dared to glance down at Hanamaru through her lust-blurred vision. She moaned and gripped Hanamaru’s hair tighter when she saw that Hanamaru was still staring blankly up at her, her eyes dull and dazed. For a split second, Dia wondered what it would be like to keep Hanamaru under that spell forever, to have her so out of it and ready to do whatever Dia pleased. As irrational as it was, Dia found herself moaning Hanamaru’s name louder than she ever had, starting to bear down on Hanamaru harder and move her hips faster.

 

The strength of Dia’s hips made Hanamaru’s tongue slip out of a couple times, but as if she were born to do it, she immediately forced it back in. Each penetration only worked Dia up more. They were both sweaty by then. Even though Dia was riding Hanamaru’s face so aggressively, Hanamaru still stayed true to her command, her face covered in Dia’s sweet juices which she swallowed so eagerly. Dia didn’t dare slow down for a second. Knowing that Hanamaru’s cute little mouth was giving its all to her in its hypnotized daze turned her on more than anything they had done before. 

  
  


Dia contemplated telling Hanamaru to finger her as well, but it seemed like what Hanamaru was giving her would be more than enough. Hanamaru’s tongue could barely stay inside of her at that point, and when it did, Dia’s walls were clamping around it. Dia had never felt such need, she had never been so unable to control herself. She couldn’t help it; something about having Hanamaru so inert and at her disposal was arousing beyond her wildest dreams. All she could think about right then was riding Hanamaru’s face faster and reaching her peak.

 

“P-Princess, pull your tongue out,” Dia suddenly said. She lifted her hips a little bit as Hanamaru withdrew her tongue, repositioning herself. “That’s good. Now, s-suck my clit, too.”

 

Dia slapped the headboard when she felt the moist warmth of Hanamaru’s mouth surrounding her fully exposed clit. It became even harder for her to control herself when she felt a soft pulsing as Hanamaru began to hollow her cheeks over and over again, following Dia’s command perfectly. Her knees clamped down on either side of Hanamaru’s head, squeezing tight in an attempt to stop herself from thrusting her hips again. She definitely didn’t want Hanamaru’s mouth to leave her again. “Harder,” she said, an uncharacteristically pleading note in her voice.

 

Thankfully, that direction went through loud and clear, because Hanamaru not only started sucking harder, but faster. The strong, rapid sucks made her go dizzy, unable to even moan Hanamaru’s name anymore. She could focus on nothing but the heat of Hanamaru beneath her and the steady movement of her lips. Suddenly, Dia felt her body tense up strongly, a rush of energy assaulting her. She lifted her hips, and Hanamaru’s head desperately tried to follow her. “No, wait,” Dia gasped. “Lay back and open your mouth.”

 

Hanamaru flopped to the bed, opening her mouth and slightly sticking her tongue out. Dia started to rub her clit furiously with the hand that was in Maru’s hair, her fingers easily sliding over it with a combination of Maru’s saliva and her own milky white secretions. Hanamaru’s mouth was filled with it; Dia could even see her own quim on Hanamaru’s rosy-pink tongue. That combined with the blank stare from Hanamaru pushed Dia over the edge faster than she could think. Dia squealed and scratched at the wood of the headboard, releasing all over Hanamaru’s face and soiling both her and the sheets. Hanamaru remained stationary through all of it, simply letting Dia’s juices hit her face. 

 

Dia kept circling her clit until her body finally gave out. She slumped into the headboard, taking care not to let her entire weight fall on Hanamaru’s face. When she looked down though, she saw that Hanamaru still had her mouth open, as if waiting for more. Of course, Dia knew that that wasn’t the case; she was simply doing what she was told. “Go ahead and close your mouth, Princess,” Dia said, too exhausted to laugh. As she climbed off Hanamaru and Hanamaru closed her mouth and swallowed, her eyes landed on the abandoned book and the pendant resting atop it. Not only that, but she noticed that Hanamaru was panting, and the vibrator was still buzzing inside of her.

 

Trying to regain control of herself despite the pleasurable hum coursing through her body, Dia pulled the vibrator out and turned it off before grabbing the book and pendant again. “Sit up, Princess, and look into the pendant as I swing it.”

 

Hanamaru stiffly sat up, and watched the pendant as Dia swung it as she did earlier. After a couple of seconds, she was saying the incantation again, which was just as confusing as before...however, that time, instead of going into a catatonic state, Hanamaru let out a “zura” of surprise. Dia set the pendant down, smiling at Hanamaru’s slightly shocked expression. “M-Mistress...? Is it over, zura?”

 

“Mm-hm,” Dia said. Before Hanamaru could ask anymore questions, Dia added, “I wanted to finish you off normally, is all.” That was partly true, but mostly, Dia took the spell off because she wasn’t even  _ sure _ if Hanamaru could climax under the spell. “How do you feel?”

 

“...Warm,” Hanamaru admitted, rather bashfully. Dia pushed her to the bed again, then kissed her tenderly. There was something comforting about the way Hanamaru kissed back; their mouths moved so naturally together. With their lips still locked, Dia easily inserted three of her long digits into Hanamaru’s cunt. Dia pulled away from the kiss, and Hanamaru whimpered against her lips. “Mistress...I feel like I’m going to explode, zura...”

 

_ Has her body been on the edge of climax this whole time? _ Dia could tell that Hanamaru was trying to subtly ask for permission to finish, so Dia pressed her lips close to Hanamaru’s ear and said, “That’s alright. Come whenever it feels right, Princess.”

 

Dia didn’t waste time, deciding that Hanamaru deserved a little reward, even if all of the things she did weren’t exactly done consciously. She aimed her fingers at Hanamaru’s g-spot and started to thrust rapidly, straddling Hanamaru’s legs. Hanamaru writhed and jerked beneath her, but Dia was relentless, watching every face Hanamaru made. As much as Dia loved to see Hanamaru being so mindlessly submissive, nothing compared to the cute expressions she made when Dia was fucking her.

 

“Mistress, Mistress, Mistress,” Hanamaru began to chant, her nails digging into Dia’s shoulder.

 

“Does it feel good?”

 

Hanamaru didn’t reply, still crying out Dia’s name. Eventually, the words started to melt together, her voice getting louder and louder. Then, she started to tremble hard, whining and pulling Dia down to her. Dia compliantly leaned over and kissed Hanamaru all over her face and neck, murmuring encouragement and little words of love. Hanamaru went slack again, save for her heaving chest as she attempted to catch her breath.

 

“Th-thank you, zura,” Hanamaru managed to croak, her eyes already looking as if they were slipping shut.

 

“My, my. That was quick,” Dia teased. Hanamaru groaned a little bit and rolled onto her side. Dia laid on her side as well, clasping her hand with Maru’s and facing her with a smile. Hanamaru gently smiled back. “You’re not going to ask me what I did?”

 

Hanamaru shook her head...or maybe she was just nuzzling her face into the pillows. “I don’t need to, zura. I trust you. I know you didn’t do anything that I wouldn’t want you to.”

 

Dia wondered if she could pass the resulting blush off as a post-orgasmic glow, but with the way Hanamaru giggled, Dia was sure she already knew the truth. “Well, I’m flattered...thank you, Princess.” Hanamaru gave Dia’s hand a reassuring squeeze. Before Hanamaru could fully fall asleep, Dia mumbled, “We should get Yoshiko-san a gift.”

 

“You had  _ that  _ much fun, zura?!”

 

“...It was kind of her to loan us the spellbook, is all,” Dia said, trying to save face. “It would be courteous to give her something as thanks...and, maybe, to convince her to let us try it again.” The smile Hanamaru had on her face was far too smug for Dia’s taste. “Maybe. I’m thinking about it.”

 

Hanamaru just smiled even wider, and Dia rested her chin on her head so that she wouldn’t have to see it. But, then again, it was nice to see a bit of personality on Hanamaru’s face. Casting the spell was a fun little idea when she reflected on it, but her Princess was her Princess, and she wouldn’t have her any other way.


End file.
